


But I Trusted You

by RandomFujoshi



Series: Stress Relievers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama, Hinata is tired of this shit, I did this instead of updating my other fics, M/M, Office AU, Oikawa is a plotting ASSHOLE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sorry Kageyama, Sugamama, They are all gay, They need love, dadchi, fUCK ME, hlp, they all work in an office, tsukki cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Hinata thinks Kageyama stays late at his office, until he shows up and discovers the truth.Or Kageyama has been cheating on Hinata with Oikawa, purely for the sexIt's up to their coworkers and former friends to put the two back together( I was listening to that song by Sam Smith that goes I 'I know I'm not the only one' and came up with this)





	1. But you told me...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. "Why do you keep starting fics and ditching the other ones", says everyone who has ever read my trash. 
> 
> This is another fic I've started to relieve stress. EVERYTHING will be updated August 10 becausr I will have my new computer and my flash drive will be able to be shoved into something.

"Bye Yamaguchi", Hinata said walking out of the office. He was ecstatic today because he'd gotten promoted to Board Director. " _You are always on time and continuously put forth your best effort to ensure the progression of my company. Everyone loves your presence and we will flourish by putting you in a higher position Hinata-kun ",_ his boss Daichi had said.

Cars flew past, bright lights and loud noises. He was a country boy, raised in a house upon a mountain. Even so, he adapted quickly to city life. Kageyama, his fiancé, had also grown up in the country, and he still isn't adjusted. Hinata giggled, remembering the time Kageyama cursed someone out for honking their horn.

Hinata and Kageyama met in highschool. Both had to take remedial classes to pass in their first year. They both joined the Business Management club, because every other club was full. At first they hated it but soon they found it to be their passion. Hinata had confessed to Kageyama during their highschool graduation. They dated all through college.

Now they're 27 and engaged (Kageyama proposed 3 weeks ago after a meeting). For the past month, Kageyama has been working late in his office. No one liked Kageyama as a friend, but they knew he could be trusted so they let him close up every night. "I'll surprise him at work with my promotion!!", Hinata thought as he sat his briefcase down.

Hinata took off his work clothes hurriedly. He grinned as he put on the lingerie Kageyama had gotten him to spice up their sex life (which is very great). He put on raspberry Chapstick and ruby-red diamomd earrings that Kageyama finds sexy.

Hinata smiled at himself in the mirror. Just in case everyone hadn't left Kageyama's office yet, Hinata threw on some slacks and a plain buttom-up shirt. Hinata grabbed one of his empty briefcases and put some 'toys' in it. He smiled. "Kageyama's gonna flip", he said as he headed back into the city streets.

It was 10:00, so Kageyama should be the only one there.Hinata couldn't wait to surprise Kageyama. They never tried office sex before, so this was going to be exciting. The doors to the humongous office building were locked, luckily Hinata had a master key since he was now Board Director and his boss owns both companies. He crept inside, letting the door close softly. He took the stairs, because the elevator is too noisy. "Thank god Tobio works on the fourth flour", Hinata whispered.

He saw the door labeled 4 as he crept up his final flight of stairs. He opened it gently, and closed it even gentler. Unlike most, Kageyama has his own separate office instead of a shabby cubicle. Hinata tiptoed around, and made his way over to Kageyama's office. The lights were off.

It wasn't abnormal, since Kageyama is known for working in the dark. He opened the door, prepared to scream "SURPRISE",but Kageyama was nowhere to be found. Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

He tiptoed out of Kageyama's office. He was on his way to the elevator when he saw light coming from a hallway. Hinata decided to ask whoever was in the office for Kageyama's location. As he got closet he noticed the plaque on the door read 'Oikawa Tooru'.  _Good it's someone I know,_ Hinata thought to himself. He smiled as he approached the cracked door.

"Hey! Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew where I could find Kageya-", Hinata stopped in his tracks, and so did the other two.

Kageyama was sitting on the edge of the desk. hair disheveled and panting. Oikawa stood up, with at least half of his length inside of Kageyama. Oikawa looked up, he was frozen solid. They stood in silence for 10 seconds , before Hinata began murmuring under his breath.

Tears rolled down his face. "But......with him......i thought......we were supposed to......you said", Hinata managed to get out, before his crying got out of hand. Kageyama panicked "This isn't what it looks like", Kageyama said quickly covering his lower half.

Hinata looked up. He looked so broken and hurt, it made Oikawa's heart churn. "This doesn't mean anything", Oikawa said bending down to pat Hinata's head. Hinata swatted Oikawa's hand, and looked to Kageyama. "But you told me i'm the only one", Hinata cried.

He did stop, however, when he saw Sugawara's apartment building."Kenma,Yamaguchi, and Sugawara's in the same building...good", Hinata thought as he looked for Sugawara's name and buzzer. He spotted and and rang it a few times with no reply. "Answerrrrr", Hinata whispered, causing him to taste the salt from his steady flowing tears. He couldn't handle his emotions by himself.


	2. And I believed him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata consults Sugawara, Kenma, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. Kageyama consults Tsukishima (weird right?).

Sugawara sat on his couch, sipping tea with his legs across his husband's thighs. "Daichi, I just remembered I have to get a file from Ennoshita!", Sugawara said nearly jumping out of his seat. Daichi grinned. "You can be so forgetful Suga....it's cute". Sugawara pecked Daichi's cheek. "I'll be back in a sec hun", Sugawara said. He was glad he loved in the same penthouse building as his employees.

Daichi grabbed a pair of ear buds, and played Fur Elise on his phone as he fixed two glasses of the finest red wine in Japan. "I love being a married man", Daichi said as he took his shirt off. He sat both glasses down on the coffee table.  _Buzz Buzz Buzz_. Daichi didn't here a single ring as the piano music played soulfully in his ears. Goddamn noise-canceling earbuds.

~Hinatas POV~

Hinata looked at his watch, as streetwalkers gave him side eyes. Of course they would. He was a 26 year old, 5'1, orange haired, teary eyed man wearing ruby red diamond earrings.

Hinata was on the verge of breaking down the door and running up to Sugawara's apartment, when he finally got a response. "Hello! This is the Koushi-Sawamura Residence, how may I help you?", Sugawara said over the buzzer. "I-i need to t-talk to someone Suga-san, p-please", Hinata mumbled as tears streamed down his cheek.

"Hinata is that you!?", Sugawara yelled over the buzzer. Sugawara hastily buzzer Hinata in.

~Sugawara's POV~

Hinata came through my apartment doors. He was crying and it absolutely  _killed_ to see him that. Every since I met the poor child in first year, he's always been so amazing, but if I love him a his best I will be there for him at his worst.

Daichi took out his earbuds. "H-Hinata, you okay?", Daichi asked. Hinata just dropped to his knees and cried more. "I still love him", was all I could make out from all the tears and mumbling.

I sent Daichi to get nightclothes and told him to call Kenma when he's done.

I guided Hinata to our couch.  _Thank god I had those cleaners wash this couch, or it would have smelled like sex._ "You don't have to talk now, in fact it's better if you wait so you can collect your thoughts and get comfortable", I said, holding his face to my chest as I massaged gis hair.

~3rd Person POV~

Kenma made his way up to Sugawara's apartment. Kuroo already knew that if Daichi was calling, it was something important. Hinata's tears hadn't slowed down.

The first thing Kenma saw when he walked into the apartment was his best friend sitting on the couch in tears, while his friend comforted him.

"It's Kageyama", Kenma said as he kneeled in front of Shouyo, who began crying even more hysterically. "How did you know?", Sugawara asked, comforting Hinata even more. Kenma has always been the one for analyzing. Kenma pointed to variuos parts of Hinata, rather than speaking aloud (he still doesn't talk that much). 

"Did you have a fight?", Sugawara asked. He hoped it wasnt too bad because they've always been close. Hinata violently shook his head. "I don't w-wanna talk", Hinata said. Sugawara and Kenma nodded. Daichi ran Hinata's bath. 

Sugawara tried his best not to blush as he unbuttoned Hinata's shirt. He felt like he was intruding on KageHina's sex life. Hinata still noticed how red Sugawara, Kenma, and Daichi had gotten when his shirt and pants came off, revealing the sexy lingerie.

Hinata had one question. "If we were together and you saw me wearing this would you fuck me", Hinata asked bluntly. He just needed to know why Kageyama would fuck Oikawa and not him. The other three turned tomato red. "Yes, if we were dating", they all said in unison.

 ~Later That Night~

Hinata tried his best really, but he couldn't keep the thoughts away. All he could think about was Kageyama's face as he was getting fucked by Oikawa on the desk. Face red and lustful. "I'm the only one who should see him like that", Hinata cried. 

Sugawara slowly cracked open the door. It was a big apartment, but Daichi and Sugawara could here Hinata's crying. "Come here tangerine", Sugawara said, hopping into the guest bed with Hinata.

Sugawara pulled Hinata closer to him, and began to run his fingers through the orange locs. Hinata's crying died down, and after and hour of hair rubbing, Hinata finally went to sleep. Sugawara smiled and decided to stay and make sure Hinata didn't wake.

~Hinata's Dream~

Kageyama was standing in the kitchen, wearing Hinata's 'Kiss the Cook' Apron. He was mixing something, when Oikawa approached him from behind. "Good morning Tobio-chan~", he said, placing a kiss on Kageyama's neck.

Hinata stood in the entrance of the kitchen in shock. Kageyama looked up. "Sorry, but he'll never love you like this". Oikawa then slammed Kageyama on the counter and ripped off his boxers. Before Hinata knew it he was watching Oikawa fuck Kageyama roughly. "TOBIO-CHAN WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE THIS" Oikawa had shouted before kissing Kageyama passionately. Hinata broke down in tears, screaming "NO" at the top of his lungs

-End of Dream-

 Hinata was awaken by Sugawara violently shaking him. "Earth to Hinata!", Sugawara yelled. Daichi stood in the doorway. "Today is Saturday so I was planning on taking Sugawara to Tokyo with me for the weekend, but I guess you two are staying home", Daichi said walking out. Daichi had already made breakfast, so when the two finished eating Sugawara called Ennoshita, Kenma, and Yamaguchi.

-Kageyama's POV-

 _I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up._ It's 8:00 a.m. and Hinata isn't waking me up by jumping on the bed and kissing my forehead. There aren't any super sweet pancakes waiting on the table for me. There isn't a glass of my favorite milk on the table.

I can't believe this. I can't believe myself. I did a bad thing and got a super bad result. I'm alone in my apartment eating cold oatmeal and crying even though I haven't cried since Hinata confessed his love to me. I can't believe myself. I don't deserve to cry when I'm the reason things are like this, but I am anyway. 

Knowing Hinata, he probably went to Sugawara-san or Kenma, which means I cant ask them for help. I guess I'm left with no other choice. I'll have to ask  _that_ asshole for advice.

-3rd Person POV-

Kageyama wipes away his tears, and picks up his phone. He scrolls down the contact list and finds his name. 'Tsukishima Kei'. He slightly friend, before typing out the text message. "I need to talk to you, it's important", and then he pressed send. 5 minutes go bye before he gets a reply. "I'll be there in 10 mimutes king".

-Meanwhile-

Kenma, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi stood in the living room, waiting for Hinata to speak. "It was last night...I got all dressed up to surprise Kageyama at work", Hinata mumbled as he played with his fingers. "He wasn't in his o-office so I was going to leave, but I saw Oi...". Hinata paused as tears rolled down his cheek. "Take your Time", Sugamama whispered before rubbing Hinata's back. "I saw Oikawa had his office light in so I went in to ask him if he knew where Kageyama was and.............. he was fucking MY fiancé on his desk. I'm wearing the ring! I spend my nights and mornings cooking so he can eat! I DRESS UP IN LINGERIE AND $20,000 EARRINGS TO TURM HIM ON, BUT HE HAD THE  _NERVE_ TO LET OIKAWA FUCK HIM ON A DESK? But it's my fault right? I'm the one who came up with soundproof offices so rival companies can't steal our idea.", Hinata shouted, immediately bursting into tears. "Worst part is that I love him, and if I saw him right now I wouldn't hesitate to forgive him even if he isn't sorry", Hinata cried into his palm.

The others looked at him in shock. "Hinata that's terrible!", Ennoshita yelled. "I know how you feel Hinata", Yamaguchi said from the back. Everyone looked towards him. "Two years ago I caught Tsukki cheating on me with Kuroo, and i'd never felt worse in my life. Everything we ever did or said together felt like a lie. I thought it was over forever", Yamaguchi mbled looking to the side. "I forgave him two days later, because I couldn't bare to be without him, but Tsukki declined. He said 'I want you to forgive me, but not until there isn't a doubt in your mind I would never cheat on you again'. It's okay to still love them, but you have trust him...and if Kageyama never becomes trustable, he isn't worth your air!", Yamaguchi added.

Sugawara smiled. "I agree Hinata. This weekend you are staying in, and you are  _not_ allowed to send Kageyama a text, call, or anything! I love my little blueberry, but a lesson must be taught! Yamaguchi, text Tsukki and tell him to get some of Hinata's clothes", Sugamama said. Hinata looked up, and ran into the kitchen. When he came back around the corner, he was holding a plate of pancakes with plastic wrap over it.

"I made this earlier. Give these to Tsukki so he can take it to Kageya-", Hinata said before being interrupted. "Hinata! What did we just discuss! Sending these to him is like saying 'its okay you cheated, as long as you aren't hungry'!", Ennoshita exclaimed. Hinata cowered down. "I cook breakfast, and the only thing Kageyama can make is oatmeal. He always ends up staring the oatmeal down and then it gets cold and he goes without breakfast!", Hinata mumbled. 

Sugawara sympatheticly looked over to Ennoshita, Kenma, and Yamaguchi. "I guess it's okay, but send a note saying these are the last pancakes he'll ever eat!", Ennoshita said with a pouty face. Ennoshita's dad had cheated on his mom when he was a kid, and ever since he's had a thing for making cheaters suffer.

\--Meanwhile-

Tsukishima walked into Kageyama's apartment holding a plate of pancakes. "Yamaguchi said Hinata made these for you, and he told me to grab some of Hinata's things", Tsukishima said throwing the plate at Kageyama.

Kageyama caught the plate and happily took it to the kitchen. Kageyama then seated Tsukishima on their couch. "I don't say this often, and I'm not going to repeat myself, but I fucked up really bad", Kageyama said seriously. Tsukishima widened his eyes. "Well what did ya do King?", Tsukishima said crossing his arms. "I cheated", Kageyama said quickly. "Really bad...and Hinata saw...and Hinata cried...a lot", Kageyama added nervously. "You cheated on Hinata? Are you that mentally inept Kageyama? Seriously".

"Did you learn nothing when I was staying over here because I made the mistake of cheating on Yamaguchi? With Kuroo?", Tsukishima said angrily. He usually didn't show emotion like this, and Kageyama never gets yelled at unless hes yelling back. "I hurt not only Yamaguchi, but Kenma and myself...and it's all a big mess!", Tsukishima added. "Who was it with and what was it for!?", Tsukishima yelled at Kageyama.

"Oikawa! Well, I mean......Like a month ago we were at a bar one night and got really hammered. Iwazumi had a project to work on and Hinata was still at work. He m-made a joke about never topping when he slept with Iwazumi, and I said I never bottomed so we ......we went to a cheap motel and had sex okay! It was supppsed to be a one night stand but it became a weekly occurrence. I started staying late at work so I could fuck Oikawa and then go home and have Hinata cook for me......god i've never felt so guilty", Kageyama said with his face in his hands. 

"You _should_ feel guilty. Hinata's only EVER had eyes for you, in fact he was sure he was straight before he met you. You not only hurt the one person who puts up with your shit, but how will Iwazumi feel when he finds out? Huh?", Tsukishima said sucking his teeth. "I'm not involving myself in your relationship problems. You shouldn't expect him to forgive you so easily, especially since he'll have to start visiting Oikawa once a week with business reports from our building", Tsukishima said sighing. 

"WHAT!", Kageyama screamed. Tsukishima sighed again. "Hinata was promoted to Board Director, so once a week he reports to your Board Director, aka Oikawa, to discuss futures plans". Kageyama facepalmed. "Oh god, i've really fucked up", Kageyama said. "Also I have to get some of Hinata's clothes. Where are they", Tsukishima asked getting up from the chair. "Last Door on the right. Brown dresser in the second closet", Kageyama said holding his head. 

Monday will come. Hinata will have to see Oikawa. Karasuno Incorporated will be faced with a storm, and who's to say a rainbow will ever prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love on the first chapter (I'm in love with Kryste_Harte)!!! Thanks and I enjoy typing this as much as you guys enjoy reading this!!!
> 
> If you want to 'feel' the story listen to "I Know I'm Not The Only One" by Sam Smith because this is inspired purely by that song.


	3. But It's Okay Because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata stands ground and Oikawa is confronted
> 
> Lol actually Hinata delivers a fresh bag a salt with a side of sass during a Board Directors Meeting.

~Monday Morning~

Hinata woke up after another long dream about Kageyama and Oikawa. Hinata was tired of feeling sorry for himself, and tired of letting personal affairs control him. He was taking charge. It's not like he and Oikawa have to see eachother everyday, and he doesn't work in the same building as Kageyama.

He helped Daichi make breakfast, then he got dressed and walked to his job along with Daichi. "What's gotten into you Hinata? You seem alot better than you were yesterday", Daichi said playfully punching Hinata's shoulder. "Hehe, I just realized there is no point in stressing over someone who wants someone else. I have a nice job and amazing friends. That's all I'm paying attention to!", Hinata said cheerfully. Daichi smiled. "I know you have a meeting with Oikawa at 5 but if you aren't feeling up to it I can resche-", Daichi managed to get out before being interrupted. "No! I don't want to see him honestly, but I won't let Oikawa take anything else from me. If I can't beat him in the sheets I'll beat him in the streets! Well more like work", Hinata said enthusiastically. Daichi chuckled. He was glad Hinata was back up and running.

It was 9:00 a.m. when Hinata walked into work. He greeted his co-workers and went to his office to finish up a report that is supposed to be on Daichi's desk by 4:30 (Daichi have him an extension because if his relationship issues).

Hinata also had to proof-read Tanaka and Nishinoya's reports. They, surprisingly, had them ready on-time (Tanaka had nothing better to do because Ennoshita was too upset to do anything *wink wink* and Nishinoya wanted to make it to his *adopred* kids recital with Asahi).

Hinata was finished with everything by 4:45, so he grabbed the report he needed and headed out for the other building. 

The city was ever so lively during the day. Adults were out working, but it was summer so teengers were buying out all of the retail stores and food carts. Across the street he saw a man propose to his girlfriend. "Men suck", he whispered under his breath disgusted."They propose, then they cheat on you with their co-workers and make you feel like shit", Hinata said looking at his watch.  _4:55_ , it read. 

As Hinata walked into the second building, he greeted all of the workers. He knew them because he used to visit Kageyama there all the time for lunch. Tons of people came up asking if Hinata knew what was wrong with Kageyama, but he said he hadn't noticed anything. 

He went straight to the fourth floor (usually people in higher positions are in higher floors but Daichi and Sugawara randomized it). He noticed a stare coming from Kageyama's office but didn't dare turn his head and peer back. He looked at his watch.  _4:59._ He counted down the seconds until it would be 5:00. "Five, four, three, two, one", He said before hastily swinging open Oikawa's door.

Oikawa looked surprised but quickly settled back down. "Good evening Hinata-san. Usually people arrive early to afternoon meetings", Oikawa said jokingly as they shook hands. "Well I wouldn't want to be in the same room with you any longer than I already have to", Hinata added as he sat down.

Oikawa gulped. "Uh, so first we'll exchange reports and jot down any reforms we think she be made in each of our buildings. You've only been on the job for a day so I don't expect as much right now", Oikawa said handing Hinata his report. Hinata smiled and handed him his report. "From what i've seen, much isn't to be expected from you either", Hinata said, causing Oikawa to quietly shift in his chair.

They worked in silence for 15 minutes, before they were finally done. They have each other their reports along with a sheet of reforms. "This is quite a lot of reforms Hinata-san", Oikawa said as he flipped through three sheets of paper. "Well you aren't the best at decision making, and your even messier when it comes to decision making, and your even messier when it involves things that have already been claimed". Hinata gave a devilish smile before continuing to read his reforms. He finished way before Oikawa.

"So how is Iwaizumi?", Hinata asked leaning back in his chair. Oikawa looked up with worry, but quickly plastered a smile on his face. "He's great! We just went out to dinner last night!". Hinata grimaced. "Well knowing what I know, Iwaizumi isn't that quick to forgive, now is he", Hinata said smirking. Oikawa looked dismayed. "Iwaizumi has nothing to do with this", Oikawa added. "Well let's get back on track".

30 minutes of strictly business flew by(with the occasional snarky comment from Hinata). It was time for him to make another move. Hinata noticed a picture of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in a beautiful garden. They looked like the perfect gay family that lived in the suburbs. "That's a cute picture, of you two in a garden". Oikawa looked his shoulder and saw the photograph. 

"Thanks", Oikawa said, surprised he's been given an honest compliment. "I can totally see you in a garden", Hinata said with a devilish smile. Oikawa turned back around. "You'd definitely be in a garden, as a hoe", Hinata added. Oikawa looked up at Hinata stunned, and partially nervous. "This meeting ends in 5 minutes and we're done with everything, so again I ask how is Iwaizumi? Did you tell him you were slutting around with engaged men?", Hinata asked smirking.

"I will say again, Iwaizumi has nothing to do with this. What I did with Tobio was a mistake, and I apologize for the troy lea I have brought about in your relationship", Oikawa said sternly. Hinata stood up and laughed. Such a precious sound for such a vicious reason. He walked towards the door, but hastily stopped

"Don't be surprised if your little Iwa-chan doesn't come home tonight", Hinata said as he removed his engagement ring. He turned around and slammed the ring into Oikawa's desk. "Iwaizumi should know too. How does that saying go? OH! I remember...'you can't turn a hoe into a housewife'. That's a saying Iwaizumi will remember", Hinata added before walking out of Oikawa's office. Oikawa grimaced before slamming the door behind Hinata.

Kageyama was tempted to get up and see what the problem was, but stopped himself. If Hinata was planning something, it's best to stay far far away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Actually it isn't okay..
> 
>  
> 
> Also thx for the love and shit!!! 
> 
> Mistakes? Sorry! I have to type Nd edit in my phone so it takes some time and I don't notice everything!!


	4. Actually it isn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata might be pulling himself back together, but it's hard without his little bakageyama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this doesn't contribute much to the storyline, so it's more like an OMAKE (Japanese for bonus I think)
> 
> SCHOOL IS A LOT TOUGHER THAN I ANTICIPATED LIKE SHEEESH
> 
> After today, Saturday will be the official release date for new chapters and shit because I'm FREEE

Hinata walks back to his building, smile wider than the Mississippi. He showed dominance and he felt good. Oikawa was going to rue the day he touched Kageyama. 

Hinata stopped momentarily to take out his phone. As he walked back to his building, he pulled up a picture he took the night he caught Tobio cheating. He was wearing the lingerie and earrings. He smiled devilishly. He 'accidentally' sent it to Kageyama, then sent a message saying 'sorry, that was for Iwaizumi' moments later.

He felt terrible for fucking with Kageyama like that, but didn't Kageyama do the same? Proposing to him during the time he was cheating, how pathetic. Hinata giggled as he called Daichi, asking if he could have the rest of the day off. His wish was granted and he headed home, well Sugawara's home. 

When he arrived, he went straight to the guest room. He looked through his phone, finding pictures of him and Kageyama, which made him teary. 

Once he got home he immediately took a bath. It felt nice to sit in the hot water with lit candles surrounding him. He deserved the relaxation, and nothing was more stressful then finding out your fiancé is cheating the day you get a promotion. He wondered what Kageyama was doing (it's hard to push those thoughts away).

-Meanwhile- 

Kageyama was pretending to work on a powerpoint about their stock sale increase that was due soon. As he contemplated his life choices, he heard his phone chime. Not his business phone but his  _personal_ number. Not any chime either, but a specific chime he saved for a special red head.

Kageyama nearly kept out of his seat to see what Hinata texted him. Oh god, how he wished he would've waited until he got home to check the message. He opened the picture.

Hinata was making the most seductive face known to man. He was standing in front of a mirror so you could see the back as well and  _damn_ Hinata's ass. Hinata was wearing the beautifully red lingerie that makes Kageyama drool, and the earrings. Those  _goddamn_ ruby earrings with the sterling silver specks and gold back. 

The picture was captioned "where's daddy when you need him". Gosh Kageyama was losing it.

His eyes refused to leave the picture. Heat pooled in his pants, and  _hell those slacks only got tighter._

Just seconds later another text came in, and Kageyama hoped it was Hinata forgiving him. 'sorry that was for Iwaizumi'.

FUCKKKKKKKKKK

Only Hinata would pull something like that. Sleeping with the husband of the guy his fiancé cheated on him with. It mentally pained Kageyama to imagine Hinata with anyone else.

He saved the photo, as it was probably the last nite Hinata would be sending in a while. Kageyama's aura screamed bloody murder, and his co-workers were noticing.

Kageyama closed the blinds to his office. He opened the picture o Hinata once again,and glared at it before contemplating his next actions.

His office door locks automatically, so he was safe. Thanks to Hinata's business proposal a while back, the offices were also soundproof. This came in handy as well.

The bulge in Kageyama's pants grew steadily. He gazed upon Hinata's beauty, taking in every detail, as he palmed himself through his black slacks.

He slipped his hands into his pants, hissing at the contact. He imagined himself on top of Hinata. He imagined the red lingerie dangling from Hinata's body as he clutched his back. Those sweet moans and drawn out 'Kageyama's. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at exactly 10:54 July 19 2017
> 
> Lets see what day this is actually posted!!!
> 
> I am going through a lot but no worries, August 10th will come and everything will be updated so hang tight!!!


	5. Because things happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi learns the truth, and Hinat is starting to lose himself
> 
> "Kageyama is my unnamed other half...god knows I get lost easy"
> 
> -Hinata Shouyou

Hinata is sitting in front of a café. Yeah, he should be at Sugawara’s house trying to relieve some stress, but _no_. Our little ray of sunshine was plotting. All he needed now was Iwaizumi.

Hinata’s a nice person, but things change when it involves his relationship or _Bakageyama_ in general. He felt naïve and _stupid_ and _shitty_ and he’d be damned if he was the only one. He was going to give Oikawa a run for his money.

He knew somewhere in his mind that it was _wrong_. He knew that Iwaizumi should be left out of this, but another part of him wanted to fuck up Oikawa’s life as much as possible. He didn’t like being played. I mean, Kageyama _proposed_ to him! Not Oikawa!

So why are things like this? Why does he have to be the one crying himself to sleep? All because his ex-fiancé wanted to fuck his superior? Hehe, life is so unfair. Daichi and Sugawara would’ve probably fired Kageyama on the spot if it weren’t for the fact that he’s great at his job, and he was part of Karasuno.

So here Hinata was, sitting in front of a café. Hinata had actually flirted back with the cute barista this time.

**A/N: FUNNY STORY**

**I have a headcanon where this cute barista is always flirting with Hinata, until he walks in with Kageyama, who scares the leaving shit out of said barista. So basically, Hinata flirted back to show the barista he was a free case (although he really hasn’t let go which Is why no numbers were exchanged)**

He looked back at his phone, seeing a text from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: Hey, Shouyou-kun! I think I see you across the street!

Hinata smiled, looking around the older male. He spotted Iwaizumi across the street, and waved to him. “Hey! Iwaizumi-san!”, Hinata called as he approached. They exchanged hugs, before Iwaizumi sat his briefcase down and took his seat.

“I told Iwaizumi is fine Shouyou-kun!”

“Oh okay!”

“So how’s life been treating you”, Iwaizumi said smiling obliviously.

“Well…things could be better”

“I know right! I just got promoted, but one of my coworkers is such an ass! Always challenging me”

“Takeru?”

“You know him!?”

“Yeah”, Shouyou laughed. “Remember our high school days? He went to a school in Kyoto! He did the same thing to Kageyama. Also, he posted something about joining Seijouh Marketing Inc.”

“Ugh…if only he stayed in Kyoto!”

“Haha”

“That isn’t even my only problem honestly”, Iwaizumi said as he sighed in a hushed whisper.

“What else?”

Iwaizumi looked up. “Uh-oh its nothing really. Don’t mind”

“You can tell me anything okay”

“It’s just…I have a weird feeling Oikawa isn’t completely loyal”, Iwaizumi said, immediately regretting it.

“Never mind…it’s a stupid assumption”

“NO…it’s not stupid. I get it”, Hinata said. He couldn’t do this. He can’t put Iwaizumi in the same place he is in just to say “Fuck you!” to Oikawa. It’s _wrong_.

“It’s just…he acts too different these days. He’s always paranoid, he works late hours for no reason, and he smells like this cologne that I’ve never bought him. He had a hick- “. Iwaizumi pauses; distraught apparent on his face.

“It’s okay…continue”, Hinata said softly. They sat in silence for a while.

“How about we go up to Sugawara’s place to finish talking. Suga-san won’t mind, and Daichi always goes with Suga”, Hinata added.

“Yeah…yeah that’ll work”.

They got their tab, paid, and left.

 

They were up in the Sawamura penthouse, smiling and crying and talking about how fucked they were.

_“Oikawa had a hickey on his chest…we hadn’t even had sex the night before. I just…”_

_Iwaizumi paused, a tear slowly running down his cheek. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder._

_“I just don’t understand. We’ve never had problems…sexually, and he’s so possessive. To think he’d be the one to do something like that is…”_

_“Hysterical, right? We’re high school sweethearts…voted couple for our grade each year. We did everything together…we do everything together. I’d never even assume he’d cheat, I mean- “. Hinata was interrupted._

_“K-Kageyama cheated on you?”, Iwaizumi said fighting back tears._

_Hinata nodded, tears gushing from his eyes. “Y-yeah…with Oikawa”. He sniffled into his sleeve. "Kageyama is my unnamed other half...god knows I get lost easy"._

“We’re idiots”

“Laughing stocks”

“Dumbasses”

“Shitty good-for-nothings”

“I should’ve known something when Oikawa started calling Kags more frequently”

“I should’ve realized when Shittykawa came home wearing the cologne Ii got Tobio for his birthday”

“HAHAA!”

“Hahaha!”

“I planned on seducing you in your home so Oikawa could come home and see us fucking on the mattress or something!”

“Hahaha! When you first told me Kageyama cheated on you with Oikawa I felt like marching down to your old penthouse and doing you right in front of his door or something”

“Lol! We’re sick”

“We’re deranged losers who’ve had the love of their lives stolen from them!”

“Hahahaha!”

“Hahaha!”

The night continued like that. It was pretty awkward for Daichi and Sugawara when they came home late at night to see two drunks laughing over how much it hurt to be cheated on.

Maybe they laughed because how absurd the idea was…maybe it was because laughing makes it a lot easier to take in.

Having your fiancé taken by his old Senpai, and having your husband taken by his kohai from junior high. It was _stupid_. It was _unfair_. It made them feel like _shit_.

 

Life isn’t worth living

 

 

…unless It meant getting back at those _shitheads_ for _fucking_ each other.

 

 

That night, with sake still rushing through their veins, they went back to Iwaizumi’s place. Sugawara tried to stop them, but Daichi said “Suga, nothing is going to stop them from doing something stupid. They need to cope and the only way is sex and alcohol”.

Hinata was pinned to his bed, kisses being littered all across his body. “Mmm-ahh!”, he moaned as Iwaizumi sucked on the sensitive skin behind his ear, a place only Kageyama had been.

He turned his head, allowing Iwaizumi more access. He could feel a hand in his lower region, slowly tugging on his groin.

“Ahhh”

Iwaizumi took off Hinata’s pants, but not before Hinata had him remove his shirt and tie.

“You went to work with a plug in”, Iwaizumi asked seductively, as he removed it. “Mmm-yeah…I might be temporarily alone but that doesn’t mean I don’t have needs’. Hinata responded pulling Iwaizumi into a kiss.

Tongue…

Teeth…

They didn’t care. Hinata wanted it rough and fast, and Iwaizumi planned to deliver.

“Fuck! HARDER!”, Hinata basically screamed as Iwaizumi pounded 7 and a half inches of GOD into him.

 _Shorter than Kageyama’s, but GOD it’s so thick,_ Hinata thought to himself as the headboard banged behind him.

“You’re so good!”, Iwaizumi moaned. Kageyama had a nice dick, but not a thick one, which made Iwaizumi fit more tightly inside of Hinata.

They kept going…

Iwaizumi kept thrusting…

Hinata kept moaning and calling Iwaizumi’s name…

The night was perfect, sex wise.

 

Meanwhile

Oikawa stood out of his penthouse door crying. He pressed his ear to the door one more time, and his suspicion was confirmed.

He could hear Hinata’s voice calling out, and Iwaizumi’s voice responding.

He could hear the headboard banging against the wall. _I deserve it, but I don’t have to accept it_ , he thought to himself, pulling out his phone.

He went to the camera and starting recording, putting the microphone to the door.

 

 

 

_This isn’t a game you want to play, chibi-chan._


	6. And I was so scared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunday after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick upload! I've had therapy and so many other things going on so I never had time to upload but i'm back and i'll try to update whatever I can!
> 
> _bare with me please_

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully, with the occasional chat with Iwaizumi and talking to Suga and Daichi. He wasn’t _ecstatic_ , but he didn’t feel as empty as he did before. He _did it_ with Oikawa’s _husband_!

He slept in _their_ bed and ate breakfast at _their_ table! Weirdest part was that Oikawa hadn’t shown up at all; it would’ve been 10x better if Oikawa had walked in to Iwaizumi eating him out like he was his last supper! Imagine the jealousy on that bastard’s face!

He was in the shower at Suga’s. Shampoo running down his back and in between his thighs, reminding him of the bite-marks and hickeys there. He smiled, whistling to _Gloomy Sunday_ by Billie Holiday.

 

 

 

…and a gloomy Sunday it was.

 

He heard feet stomping in his direction, disregarding it as Daichi being Daichi, but it was _so much more._

 

“HINATA!”, Suga called from behind the door, followed behind a bombardment of knocks at the bathroom door. 

He quickly stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He opened the door worriedly.  “W-what is it Suga-san?’.

Suga opened his text messages and showed Hinata a video.

“ _Ahhhh Iwaizumi you’re so gooood!”_

_“Fuck…H-Hinata”_

_“Mmmmhh”_

The video continued all the way to his climax, although Hinata had zoned out a long time ago. By the time video ended, Hinata was already a blubbering mess.

“H-how…I-I don’t…W-who sent that!”, Hinata said angrily/nervously/flustered. Suga held a sympathetic look in his eye as he bit his lip. “O-Oikawa sent it to everyone in our building. The time stamp on the video says it was recorded a month ago, but I know that only happened last night”. Hinata was on the verge of tears.

“S-Suga you gotta get that deleted! That could ruin my entire career! A-and what if…”, Hinata brokedown. “What if Tobio sees that!”.

“H-he’ll think I was cheating the whole time!”.

“I’m trying to handle this before Daichi comes back home…it’s before lunch and this was sent a little after 8 this morning so no one should have seen it yet”.

“B-but Suga lunch for their building is in _15 minutes_! Everyone’s going to be checking their phones a-and”

“I’LL HANDLE THIS OKAY! I PROMISE!”, Suga yelled, but in the most soothing voice possible. “I know how these things work and I’ll have it deleted before then or Oikawa can kiss his job good-fucking-bye. I’m not putting up with any more of these antics”.

“O-Okay”, Hinata sniffled.

 

Most businesses aren’t open on Sundays, but if you came you stayed for the day and got paid overtime so basically _everyone_ was there anyway.

Hinata could hear Sugawara on the phone with Oikawa.

“ _I SWEAR ON MY LIFE AND MY REPUTATION IF THIS ISN’T DELETED IN THE NEXT 5  MINUTES YOUR JOB IS OVER  AND I’LL TELL ALL OF YOUR EMPLOYERS ABOUT THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”._

 

Hinata was trembling. He was absolutely  _shook_.

Yeah, he fucked Oikawa's husband, but that asshole fucked his fiance! He prayed to himself that no one would see it, and was glad when Suga came back around the corner and told him that it was deleted beforehand.

He felt like a whore

He felt dirty and disgusting and  _conniving_ for what he did...

_and he just had to bring Iwaizumi-san_ _into it_

But shouldn't Oikawa feel the same? and Tobio?

 

Those  _rotten_ _, cheating, fucking bastards_   deserve to suffer!...

 

But why is he  so scared? Hinata's been nothing but fair yet he's  _shaking_ at the thought of Tobio finding out

 

_Because truth be told, he still wants him_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell!
> 
> I get it...Hinata deserves better, but in real life it'd be hard to pry yourself away from the man you've been in love with since high school.


	7. And that asshole isn't even sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the world is a shit storm of misunderstandings and contradictions, you can bet these two would get the short end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I have some positive news!
> 
> I've been working on a Kageyama-centric kagehina fic which is angsty and sad, but uplifting. It's a collab with my room mate, whom I've just found out is a kagehina shipper. It'll be posted on wattpad @RandomFujsohi48, around the end of February, since they are used to the setup of that website.
> 
> Also, for the next 2 weeks i'll be working on getting my other fics updated. I'm in a bad mood generally (hence why i'm updating a fic about a bad breakup because fuck love that's why), but I'll have more motivation to get my shit together. 
> 
> I'll try my best to be a good author this go round, so please be patient with me for 2 weeks.
> 
> (also, if you want an excerpt or teaser from the Kageyama-centric kagehina angst fic, tell me so I know if you guys are interested in having it posted on here when it's done)

To say Hinata was livid was an understatement. He was fuming and miserable and he felt as if  _he_  was the one that started this mess.  _Oikawa_  slept with his fiancé so he slept with his husband. The blame isn’t 50-50, seeing as that  _cheeky bastard_ who started it!

Tobio had been the only person Hinata had ever even thought about being in a relationship with (well, the small giant was his crush in junior high but that doesn’t count). He’d dedicated himself to surpassing Kageyama, then dating Kageyama, then being  _engaged_  with Kageyama.

They were relationship goals to so many…but  _now_.

Now they were another broken off couple…another sob-story…another telenovela drama plot. And to think that Oikawa acted as if he’s the victim. He wanted to just walk up to that fucker’s office and push him out of the window, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. 

 He knew because his subconscious was telling him that if he’d been a better boyfriend…a better  _fiancé_ , Kageyama would have never done it.

Was it Oikawa’s hair? Was it his eyes? His charm? His body? 

Maybe Kageyama was just tired of dealing with him. Maybe Kageyama wanted a bed partner who was big enough down there to top up. Maybe he wanted someone older.

But none of that mattered. It’d been two days since Oikawa pulled that sorry ass stunt. Two days since Hinata had realized that this wasn’t a feud… _this was a full out goddamned WAR_! A war Hinata was determined to win.

He tucked himself into bed and forced his eyes shut.

_He’s gonna wish he never even looked at Tobio._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wednesday morning at work went by awkwardly for Hinata. Sure, it’d been three days since the initial video leak, and it was obvious no one saw it, but he was on edge.

Oikawa had resigned from his position as board director, and he had slept with Iwaizumi twice since they’d first done it. 

Every time his heart was plagued with guilt, his soul tainted with false loyalty, but then again, why be loyal to a king who treats you secondarily to another? A king who stole your heart just to jest with it? A king who left you for the very man you once looked up to?

Sure, Hinata could pretend he didn’t care and that It didn’t faze him but you can’t hide from your conscious. Sure, Hinata could pretend that Iwaizumi filled the hole that Kageyama left within him, but it’d be nothing more than a tale that both Iwaizumi and Hinata were trying to convince themselves to believe.

He strode the streets like he liberated them. He talked like his words were gospel. He presented like his work would bring Tupac back…

But in truth,  _he’s never felt more alone_.

He despised that raven-haired bastard for that. For making him want what he’d already lost. For making him need what was unusable. For making him  _feel_  as if only his opinion mattered. 

As he neared his office, his phone began buzzing in his hand. He looked at the caller ID before hastily answering.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“You lied!”

“What? Excuse me, who is this?”

“I knew it! I knew you had a thing for him! I knew it”

“WHO IS THIS?”

Luckily, his office was soundproof or he’d definitely have complaints.

“I asked you EVERY DAY HINATA! YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS GOING CRAZY! AS IF I COULDN’T TELL! YOU FUCKING LI- “

“I SAID WHO THE FUCK IS THIS!?”

“YOUR FIAN…EX-FIANCE”

Hinata almost dropped the phone. Kageyama called him? During work-hours? And that tone…Kageyama never yells at him like that. It made his heart shatter to pieces.

“What…you…you had the  _nerve_  to call me after what you did?”

He could tell his voice was shaky. It felt like it’s been years since he’d heard that voice, but in reality it had been a little more than a week.

“After what I did? You were sleeping around with that  _fucker_  since before! I knew it, and you lied to me every day and made me feel like it was mind getting to me! You were with  _him_!”

“What are you even talking about you  _disgusting degenerate ASSHOLE?_ You called me  _at work_  and accuse me of  _WHAT?_ ”

“I saw a video! You were  _doing it_  with Iwaizumi you fucking hypocrite! I almost lost my SANITY over you! I thought I’d really been wrong this time! I thou- “

Sniffling could be heard from the other end of the phone. The younger males voice was trembling with pain and hurt and  _so much more_.

It took everything in Hinata not to break down and forgive him. That pain-ridden voice was one Hinata only heard 4 times in their entire relationship. Hinata bended at its plea.

“What a-are you even  _talking_  about!”.

And with that, the other side hung up, as if the conversation had never even started. As if he could just call whenever he wanted and leave as he pleased. As if Hinata was just an emotion dump.

Meanwhile~

Kageyama balled his eyes out until tears would no longer come out. he yelled until his throat was dry and he was left dry heaving.

Oikawa had sent him a video about 30 minutes prior to his breakdown. 

_From: Oikawa_

_To: Tobi-obi-o ~_

_I know we aren’t on good terms and it’s been a rough week, but I thought you deserved to know THIS much…_

_There was a video attached to the message, so Kageyama clicked it._

The video had already ended, but a boiling rage manifested inside of him. A rage so strong he sat in silence for a full ten minutes contemplating what he had just heard. No amount of thinking or brain logic could deny the fact that was looming over him.

_A video time-stamped from a MONTH ago entailed Hinata and Iwaizumi moaning together._

_(A/N: Oikawa_ _edited_ _the video's time stamp)_

He felt stupid, like when you change your answer before the end of a test but the original answer was correct. For a while, He had always suspected Hinata. The red-head was always super nice to Iwaizumi and treated him so sweetly. 

Kageyama was a very insecure person, so seeing his fiancé be so friendly with someone threw him for a loop. Sure, Hinata was a naturally friendly person, and Kageyama was used to that, but it still  _bothered_  him. 

He didn't like the way Hinata smiled at others, like they were above everyone. He didn't like the way his sweet voice said their names and spoke as if nothing was more important. He didn't like the way he'd tilt his head slightly and raise his cheekbones into a toothless smile ever so elegantly, as if their words made the ground he walked on.

Hinata knew of Kageyama's insecurities. He knew how anxious he got when Hinata spoke to other people, wondering if they were more enjoyable than himself. He knew the raven-haired man couldn't help but worry that he wasn't enough, and never would be. 

He was scared that Hinata only pitied him for not having anyone else to love him like that...

He was scared that his undying love for Hinata was some one-sided sob story the world has to have...

He was scared...

**_So_ ** **_he decided to hurt Hinata before Hinata could hurt him_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while there is a reason why Tobio cheated, do you think he's still worth it?
> 
> This may not be an accurate view of Tobio, or what he would do in that situation, but I feel like this is him so¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The reactions from each person throughout this fic is solely based on the information my friend(s) have given mme about being cheated on or cheating (the cheaters don't cheat anymore okay please don't bash my friend).
> 
> I honestly want you all to tell me how you feel about Kageyama and his behavior.


End file.
